Ways to Annoy The Gods
by RedTsundere879
Summary: Based off another story (That is mentioned in the story), I will be comprising various lists of ways to get under the skin of our favorite Star Gods (and maybe the king, if you want). [Rated T because I have no idea where my imagination will run off to].
1. Leon

**_What do you know? This was also based off a story. Yes, the original credit (although I'm sure many have wrote this) goes to, once again,_** ' ** _iftheworldwasonfire'_** _**for**_ **'** _ **Ways to Annoy the Teen Titans'.** **Once again, a really good read if you're into Teen Titans and want to know some extra special ways to get under their skin. If you read my ' Rules of the Gods', I swear I'm not stalking iftheworldwasonfire. I honestly didn't know she wrote both stories. But anyway, let's get into the story!**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I wish I owned Star Crossed Myth, and once again, the method is from ' Ways to Annoy the Teen Titans' by 'iftheworldwasonfire'_.**

* * *

1\. Cut his hair.

2\. Constantly remind him that his power is making his hair long.

3\. Throw away his meat balls

4\. Super glue a mane to his head

5\. Follow him around and constantly sing lion king.

6\. Sing, "the king thinks Zig is better than you," over and over non-stop.

7\. Replace all his clothes with dresses

8\. Paste pictures of Karno all over his room with hearts

9\. Take a tour through the mansion with a whole bunch of people in the middle of the night. Stop by his room and go, "there is the lion in his natural habitat."

10\. Super glue his sleeping mask to his face

11\. Super glue him to the toilet.

12\. Walk around with a crab costume and go, "do you love me now? I'm Karno."

13\. Stand outside his window and say "Rapunzel Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"

14\. Constantly ask him what he meant about showing his pleasure to guys. **(In the side story about the gods being sent to Earth)**

15\. Whenever he wears his God outfit scream, "SHOULDERS! Not in my Christian mansion!"

16\. Poke his belly button when he wears his God outfit

17\. Play Sexyback wherever he walks.

18\. Ask him to touch your arm, and when he does run around screaming, "Leon tried to take advantage of me with his powers!"

19\. Constantly sing, "Lean… Lean… the drama queen."

20\. Walk around his room looking confused. When he asks what you're doing, say, "I was following the yellow brick road and this room… it's just so yellow."

21\. Constantly say, "I'm Leon, I'm a princess and my hair is almost bigger than my ego."

22\. Ask him why he copied Rapunzel's look.

23\. Paint his throne pink with blue jewels.

24\. Create a shrine to Scorpio in his closet and show Scorpio.

25\. Write him a poem that says, "Roses are red, violets are blue. I thought lions lived in the zoo."

26\. Scream, "Let it all out with a big grrrrr!"

27\. When it's movie night suggest Lion King. When the gods ask why, say, "I just want want to know more about Leon's brethren."

28\. Bring him an orange cat and go, "Leon, I found your long lost brother."

29\. Ask him if he ever thinks about eating Aigo because he's technically a goat.

30\. Throw a bucket of meatballs at him.

31\. Follow him while constantly whispering, "Hue is smarter than you… Hue is smarter than you…"

32\. Call him Lean

33\. Call him Angsty

34\. Call him a drama queen

35\. Call him Simba

36\. Call him Mufasa

37\. Ask if Scar killed his father.

38\. Ask if he lives in a cave.

39\. Rub his hair and go, "who's a good boy?"

40\. Tell him his god outfit clashes with his hair.

41\. Whenever he starts blushing scream, "Clash alert!"

42\. Call him carrot top.

* * *

 _ **Sorry Lean, but I had to. Hope you liked these delicious ways to annoy the minister of punishments, and more are still to come. Red Out!**_


	2. Scorpio

**A/N: Sorry Scorps, but I have to do it. You're up next, sport.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Crossed Myth, Ways to Annoy the Teen Titans, or Fresh Prince of Bel Air, or- You know what, I don't own anything except for the ways to annoy him.**

* * *

1\. Constantly ask him if he's hiding a secret glass eye.

2\. Throw apples at him.

3\. Ask him how exactly he tames Shadow Dui when no one is around.

4\. Ask him if he ever hooked up with Zyglavis.

5\. Ask him if he ever hooked up with Leon.

6\. Ask him if he ever hooked up with Ichthys.

7\. Ask him if he's blind.

8\. Flail around constantly screaming in a monotone voice, "shut the hell up stupid woman!"

9\. Ask if he's emo.

10\. Put My Little Pony stickers all over his clothes.

12\. Bedazzle his jacket.

13\. Forge his signature and plan an invitation for a picnic for all the gods in his room.

14\. Stroke his hair and when he asks what you're doing say, "nice kitty."

15\. Ask him if he's jealous of Leon.

16\. Push him in the fountain.

17\. Make him angry and scream, "oh no! Scorpio developed a split personality and is gonna kill us all!"

18\. Constantly bring up his past.

19\. Run around singing, "Scorpio's parents abandoned him."

20\. Fill his room with actual rabbits.

21\. Dress up as the king, wake him up in the middle of the night, and go, "Scorpio… I am your father."

22\. Ask if Soryu Oh is his child with Dui.

23\. Ask him if he has stingers under his pants.

24\. Ask if he's secretly the Scorpion overlord.

25\. Dance around him singing, "Leon's better than you! Leon's better than you!"

26\. Call him Leon

27\. Call him Ichthys

28\. Call him Scorps

29\. Call him Scorpy

30\. Call him apple boy

31\. Call him the Easter bunny

32\. Call him sunshine

33\. Call him Scorp-a-derp

34\. Throw his apples out the window.

35\. Ask him if he only has one eye.

36\. Call him and go, "this is hot topic and we'd like to offer you a job. Your look PERFECTLY fits our description."

37\. Tell him he's the essence of hot topic.

38\. Sing the emo kid song whenever he walks into the room.

39\. Tell him he could never spell hiding. When he asks why, say, "Hiding has two "I's" and you obviously just have one.

40\. Throw a cherry pie at him.

41\. Go, "ooooooooooo, he's flirting", whenever he talks to Dui or Ichthys.

42\. Play the Fresh Prince of Bell Air instrumental and sing, "On Earth, not heaven, born and born. He wasn't raised because his parents hated him."

43\. Whenever someone calls Scorpio into the room, yell, "Scorpion! I choose you!"

45\. **(Follow up of last question)** Whenever he reads someone's mind, scream, "Scorpion! Use mind control!

46\. Whenever he reads your mind, think, "I am the god of the new world."

47\. Spray paint, "I love **[insert god]** ," on every one of his bedroom walls then tell said god to come into his room.

48\. Ask him if he's afraid of light.

49\. Whenever he walks into the room, scream, "The dark brotherhood has listened to my pleas and sent me an apprentice!"

50\. Super glue bunny ears to his head

* * *

 _ **Honestly, he's so easily annoyed you'd probably just have to stand and stare at him to make him annoyed. Anyway, next up is gonna be Teorus so get your cowbells out. Red Out!**_


End file.
